Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online storage account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
In addition to enabling a user to access their content items from multiple computing devices, cloud storage accounts can also enable a user to share their content items with other users. For example, users can create links to their content items that can be used to access the shared content items. A user can provide the links to other uses to provide access to the content item.
Current systems of sharing a content item can be difficult to use, which can deter users from sharing their content items. For example, some systems require users to navigate a difficult user interface to create a sharing link to a content item. Further, a network connection may be required to create a sharing link. Some systems can require that the user wait for a content item to be uploaded to the content management system prior to providing a sharing link to a user. Accordingly, an improved method of sharing a content item is needed.